Densetsu
by Kirtash's Proterra
Summary: Kirtash irrumpe en el mundo shinigami. Su pasado es un misterio que ninguno de sus allegados conoce completamente. El enigma se irá desentrañando a medida que salgan a la luz los recuerdos de los involucrados que componen el puzzle de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Este relato está ambientado y basado en el mundo creado por el autor Tite Kubo en su obra manga titulada Bleach. Todos los personajes a excepción de su protagonista son tomados de dicha obra. Puede encontrar algunas diferencias u otras observaciones creadas por el autor, pero la esencia es la misma.

Puede dejar toda clase de reviews. Críticas sin piedad y buenos comentarios serán bien recibidos. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

**Ryoka**

_**Matsumoto**_

Aquella melodía otra vez. Sabes que está cerca.

-No puede ser, a desenvainado su zanpakutoh... - Tus palabras rozaron el viento.

El silbido de _Densetsu_. Sólo una vez lo habías oído anteriormente.

Rápido corres a su encuentro, su _reiatsu_ te indica su posición. Te vuelves para comprobar que nadie te sigue. "¿Qué esta ocurriendo?"

-La Zanpakutoh legendaria, _Densetsu_, ¿eh? Veo que vas en serio... Kirtash.

Reconoces su voz, es... ¿Gin? El nombre que pronuncia provoca una alteración en tu cuerpo.

-Llévame ante Aizen, Gin, no quiero tener que repetirlo.

-Veo que a los demonios como tú se les ha negado la capacidad de abrir una _Garganta_.

-No intentes burlarte, sabes que no funciona conmigo. El tema no es si sé o no abrir una _Garganta_, eso me da igual. Quiero que me lleves directamente frente a Aizen.

-Aizen-sama. - Le corrigió.

-No me importan los títulos, Gin.

Cuando llegas, observas como Gin muestra su habitual sonrisa y su inmaculado aspecto. Tienes que moverte para apartarte de los árboles que obstruyen tu visión. Ahí está. Es él.

-Kirtash, Kirtash... ¿A qué viene tanta urgencia?

Kirtash camina hacia su oponente muy lentamente. Sientes un acelerón en el corazón. Hacía tantos años...

-Gin, no quiero pelear. Lo sabes.

Gin suelta una carcajada. Kirtash aparta la melena de su cara con un gesto muy característico. Sus ojos como la noche del desierto miran implacablemente al sonriente capitán, o debiera decir, ¿comandante del ejército Arrancar?

-Desde siempre, Ryoka...

-¿Aún me llamáis así?

-¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos?

Recuerdas aquellos años. Los rumores de la Academia. Ryoka le llamaban todos. El cobarde que huía del combate.

-Se ve que aquí los años pasan prácticamente en vano.

-Te equivocas, los años pasan como en todo mundo, pero los pocos que te recordamos, sabemos cual es tu nombre.

-Me aburres, Gin. Siempre llevándome la contraria.

-Eres tú quien lleva la contraria a todo y a todos.

Ya está muy cerca de él. Empiezas a sentir algo por dentro, algo que te impulsa a detenerle.

-Sé que no lo harás, Ryoka. Eres incapaz de enfrentarte a nadie.

Gin sonrió más ampliamente y se dio la vuelta. Kirtash enarboló a _Densetsu_ y cargó contra Gin con el estallido del primer trueno. Sin embargo, no había tormenta, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y cubierto de estrellas en la apacible noche.

La zanpakutoh legendaria había hablado.

El estruendo puso en marcha tu cuerpo. Incapaz de quedarte ahí parada, utilizaste el _Shunpo_ para colocarte entre los dos hombres, con los brazos extendidos y expresión melancólica y confusa.

-¡Detente Kirtash!

Ninguno de los presentes, salvo Gin, notó la disminución de su sonrisa que por un momento casi se tornó en seriedad.

Kirtash se para frente a ti. No trata de esquivarte ni de apartarte. Oyes la voz de Gin a tu espalda:

-Matsumoto... ¿qué te trae por aquí? - La sonrisa vuelve a su rostro.

-El destino, supongo.

-Lo siento, Matsumoto, tengo que seguir con esto... - Kirtash apartó su cara desviando esos ojos misteriosos.

-Pensé que esto había quedado mucho tiempo atrás. - Terciaste dirigiéndote a Gin.

-Te equivocas, Matsumoto. Esto no es lo que tú piensas. - Refutó Kirtash.

-Claro que lo es. Quieres enfrentarte a Gin para ver a Aizen. Pero eso sólo alimentará vuestra lucha. Él no te llevará hasta Aizen, Kirtash.

-Vamos Ryoka, escúchala. Tiene razón. Has venido para luchar conmigo, ¿no es así? Para eliminar una de las piezas. ¿Justamente es a mi a quién le pides que te lleve ante Aizen? ¿O es que quieres medir tus fuerzas?

-No es eso. Pretendía que nadie más se enterase de esto. Debí imaginarme que aparecerías, Matsumoto... - El shinigami apartó a _Densetsu_. Pronto sólo quedó ante Gin y Matsumoto un remolino de aire de despedida.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre...? - te preguntaste en un susurro.

-Qué oportuna eres, Matsumoto. Sabes perfectamente que este no es un intento de enfrentamiento como en la academia. De ser así, sería yo el causante - te dijo con su sonrisa.

-No lo sé... Pero sé que he hecho lo correcto. No podíais enfrentaros aquí, ahora.

Él se limitó a sonreírte, acarició tu pelo y se marchó.

Recordaste mucho años atrás. Cuando tú y Gin ingresasteis en la Academia Shinigami. Gin era un chico austero, pero bromeaba de vez en cuando. Ambos erais muy amigos en aquella época, aunque no estuvieseis demasiado tiempo juntos.

Había un chico. Kirtash se llamaba. Todos se sorprendieron cuando oyeron el nombre de su zanpakutoh por primera vez: _Densetsu_...

Bastó que la desenvainase para que todas las miradas recayesen en él. La melodía que brotó del roce de la zanpakutoh con su vaina impactó hasta al instructor al mando. Inmediatamente se convirtió en el objetivo de los aprendices con más grandes aspiraciones y, como no, Gin mismo fijo su mirada en él, como nunca le habías visto hacer en nadie.

Aquello fue antes de comenzar los entrenamientos con las katanas. Kirtash se negó enérgicamente.

-¡No voy a usar a _Densetsu_ ni ninguna otra katana para enfrentarme a mis compañeros! - le bufó al instructor.

-Pero es tu deber como aprendiz en esta escuela. - Riñó el maestro.

-¡Pues olvídate, se acabó, me largo!

Aquella discusión la habíamos escuchado todos en el primer día de entrenamiento. Sabíamos que algo sucedía con Kirtash porque recibía un trato... especial. Pero no volvió a aparecer en ningún entrenamiento que implicase enfrentarse a otro compañero.

Hablabas con él en algunas clases, cuando Gin no andaba cerca. Os hicisteis amigos rápidamente. Le preguntabas: "¿Por qué no luchas como el resto de nosotros? No nos vas a hacer daño."

-Va en contra de mis principios. - Te respondió con una alegre sonrisa. Era un chico muy jovial y alegre. Te gustaba, en cierta medida.

-¡Ryoka! ¿Seguirás pirando las clases de lucha? ¡Eres un cobarde! - Ryu interrumpió la conversación. Aquel chico lo conocías, era uno de los primeros de la clase. Se metían con Kirtash porque querían vencerlo en combate.

-Lo siento, Ryu. Te patearía el culo, pero no me gustaría herir tu ego. - Dijo como si aquel chico fuese un amigo que le gastaba una broma.

Todos aquellos cafres se reían de él, pero le importaba muy poco. Siempre supo como evitarlos y rodearse de la gente más débil y humilde. A ellos los intentaba ayudar incluso en materia de lucha.

-Si sabes tanto, ¡¿por qué no luchas?! ¡¿Por qué dejas a esos fanfarrones que te toreen?! - Le soltaste volviendo al asunto y cabreada porque alguien que nunca había luchado le enseñara.

-Sabes que no es mi estilo. Quizá pronto me echen por ello, Matsumoto. Ya me han avisado varias veces que si no lucho me expulsarán y mi estatus no me librará de ello...

No sabías muy bien a qué se refería con aquello del estatus. No era muy dado a hablar de sí, pero estaba claro que le echarían pronto por no seguir la normativa, aunque tú no querías que pasase. Sabías como animaba a la gente, como te animaba a ti cuando Gin no estaba. No querías perder otro amigo.

No tardó en llegar el día en que le obligaron a hacer la misión con Gin Ichimaru. Tuviste miedo. Gin se enfrentaba a todos los alumnos con temeridad. Era superior y se graduaría el mismo año. Qué mayor contraste que juntar al alumno más dotado con el chico que ni siquiera luchaba.

Más tarde te enterarías que el _Sensei_ había amañado la misión. Quería darles una lección a ambos. El hollow con el que se enfrentarían ellos, no sería un hollow normal, equiparable al del resto. Así, pretendía enseñar a Gin un poco de humildad en el combate y a Kirtash a luchar por su vida. El plan resultó un fracaso. Volvieron los dos intactos. Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió, sin embargo, la misión fue cumplida y actuaron como si nada fuera de lo común hubiese pasado.

No obstante, tú sabías que se habían enfrentado. Su forma de mirarse cambió, incluso Kirtash se despidió del chico con alegría y Gin respondió con su sonrisa invariable y un burlón:

-Ryo-ka.

Estaba claro que Gin quería enfrentarse a él de nuevo, cuando te dijo que no había pasado nada.

Pero Kirtash fue expulsado. Nadie sabe cómo ni por qué, pero el rumor mantuvo mucho tiempo de especulación en la Academia.

No volviste a verle hasta hoy...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kirtash**_

Kirtash se plantó ante el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo. Nada más abrir la puerta la Teniente Nemu, sus miradas sufrieron un encontronazo que la dejó sorprendida.

-Kirtash... - dijo ella impasible como siempre.

-¡Vamos, ven aquí Nemu-san! - Kirtash la cogió y la abrazó. - ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y sólo se te ocurre quedarte al otro lado de la puerta diciendo mi nombre como si fuese un antiguo proverbio?

La había tomado de sopetón y se encontraba cual peso muerto en sus brazos.

-Tan cariñosa como siempre.

-Has vuelto. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¡Por las barbas de Yamamoto, no has cambiado nada!

-Tú tampoco.

Kirtash se fijó en ella, en su nuevo puesto como Teniente.

-Veo que has llegado lejos. ¡Teniente del 12º escuadrón! Sabía que lo conseguirías.

-Desapareciste. - La cara de Kirtash cambió en el acto.

-Lo sé. Tenía que venir a pedirte perdón. Quería...

-Disculpas aceptadas - le interrumpió.

-Sin explicaciones...

-No tengo mucho tiempo, Mayuri-sama me necesita.

Un dardo se clavó en el cuello de ella. Al instante se hallaba con los ojos negros, la cabeza caída y dirigiéndose como un zombie hacia el interior del edificio.

-Nemu-chan, no tengo todo el día. - Se oyó la característica voz de Mayuri. Luego apareció ante Kirtash.- Ya todo el mundo habla de ti, RyokaDesaparecido-kun.

-Las noticias vuelan en este lugar. - Respondió Kirtash rascándose la cabeza.

-El _Seireitei_ no es un lugar para ocultarse fácilmente, sobretodo para alguien con un nombre como el tuyo. - Dijo Mayuri con un deje de connotación.

-Tampoco he pretendido ocultarme.

-No, _esta vez_ no. - Kirtash sonrió ante sus palabras.

-¿Ya has conseguido lo que te he pedido?

-Vuelve más tarde, ahora no es momento.

Mayuri cerró la puerta en sus narices. Kirtash tenía prisa, pero con Mayuri eso no importaba.

Kirtash, paseando relajadamente por fin, y de nuevo, por el _Seireitei,_ volvió sus pensamientos un siglo atrás...

"Era un día despejado en la Academia. Me habían mandado llamar. Hoy comenzaban las misiones contra las partidas de hollows. Todos mis amigos estaban nerviosos y acababa de hablar con Matsumoto para desearle suerte. Habían llegado cuando hablaba con ella y, el instructor de katana, con el que tanto había discutido, me había pedido amablemente que le acompañara a dirección. Matsumoto se había asustado un poco, pero la tranquilicé agarrando cariñosamente su hombro.

El director me hizo entrar con mi amigo el instructor detrás.

-Kirtash Lozz Kasiraghi. El _Instituto Shinō de Artes Espirituales_, no puede permitir que sigas en esta situación. Desde el centro nos ha llegado la orden de intervenir. No puedes saltarte la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy.

-Ya dije que no lucharía.

-Por eso ha intervenido el que ahora se las da de tu tutor. - Por el tono que utilizaba se notaba que era toda una molestia para el orgulloso director. - Estuvo ayer aquí discutiendo la decisión del consejo. Quiere que hagas la misión junto con Gin Ichimaru.

-Pero no quiero luchar...

-No puedes oponerte. Al menos Gin se ocupará de luchar por ti. Es un guerrero bastante egocéntrico. - Intervinió el instructor desde mi espalda.

-Entonces que vaya él sólo. Podéis amañarlo para que piensen que yo he ido. - Dije como si fuese la solución a todo problema.

-¡No seas prepotente niño malcriado! - El director se incorporó aporreando el escritorio con sus manos. - ¡Insolente niñato, irás porque han enviado agentes a vigilarnos! ¡No podemos ocultar tu situación más tiempo!

-Eso lo explica todo, no hace falta que te alteres. - Dije con socarronería. Sabía hasta donde llegaba el poder de mi apellido y que no debería abusar de él, pero aquel hombre egocéntrico y creído con sus ataques de ira, hacía inevitable que me extralimitase un poco para reírme.

-¡Ahora lárgate y haz tu trabajo como estudiante de esta Academia!

-Relájese, le saldrán arrugas. - Solté divertido y salí a buen paso para evitar la nueva regañina y el griterío del pobre director.

Me encaminé hacia la zona de inicio de la misión pensando en el director. En la relación que habíamos acordado. Él no podía perder un alumno como yo, y yo era un crío con unos principios molestos. Debía convertirme en un shinigami, pero no quería enfrentarme a nadie y eso al director le puso en una situación comprometida. Quería ayudarme, sin embargo, las leyes eran claras, mi actitud requería la expulsión. Por suerte, Ukitake había intercedido por mí.

Cuando llegué al vestuario ya no había nadie allí. Así que, cogí las cosas necesarias para la misión en un santiamén y corrí hacia las puertas de salida. Únicamente estaba Gin esperando por mí. Más que esperando, discutiendo con uno de los coordinadores porque no necesitaba a nadie y quería partir inmediatamente. Cuando llegué, la discusión cesó _ipso facto_.

-Así que eres tú.

Mi mirada fue la única respuesta. Me puse en movimiento y él camino junto a mi. El coordinador, algo extrañado por la aceptación sin más de Gin, volvió a su trabajo.

Gin llevaba el mapa. La ubicación del hollow era bastante alejada del territorio de la escuela, me pareció extraño, pero no comenté nada.

-Gin – dije por primera vez en toda la misión para avisarle de que el hollow se acercaba.

Gin ya lo sabía. Yo me había situado estratégicamente, escondido. Él, sin embargo, siguió su camino de frente.

-¿Qué haces? - dije lo más bajo y contundente que pude.

No respondió. Se limitó a seguir. Como me había dicho el instructor, él trabaja solo.

Cuando pude ver el aspecto del enemigo no pude evitar que se me erizase la piel.

_-Adjuchas_... - Susurré sorprendido. Aquello no podía ser obra de la academia. No era el nivel para una misión de primer año.

No noté reacción alguna en Gin que desenvainaba su zanpakutoh con tranquilidad, analizando.

Yo esperaba y observaba. No sabía si Gin podría con aquella criatura, pero me atenía a la idea de que me vigilaban, alguien saldría en nuestra ayuda.

Me sorprendí cuando Gin y el Adjuchas cargaron el uno contra el otro como si estuviesen en un duelo acordado. Pensaba que los Adjuchas eran como animales, que atacarían instintivamente. No obstante, aquella criatura era inteligente. Atacaba con la astucia de un guerrero y con la fiereza de una bestia.

En uno de los movimientos no pude evitar ir a ayudar a Gin el cual había sido alcanzado por la zarpa del animal. Cuando estuve a su altura, Gin me detuvo con una estocada, como si fuese su segundo enemigo. Le esquive y tuve que evitar la siguiente combinación de ataques que descargó sobre mí. Casi alcanzado por la última estocada a la zona de la cara, realicé un salto de cuerpo horizontal para evitar el ataque del Adjuchas que dirigía un zarpazo a mis pies. Aterricé sobre manos y pies observando como ahora se enfrentaban entre ellos.

Gin utilizó su técnica _Shinso_ por primera vez en la academia. Alcanzó al Adjuchas en una de las patas y casi me arranca la cabeza de cuajo si no hubiese reaccionado haciendo un mortal en el aire. La zanpakutoh siguió estirándose y tuve que agarrarme a la rama de un árbol para desviar mi trayectoria y que no me alcanzase. El Adjuchas, capturado por la pata, no pudo moverse para esquivar los 30 cortes posteriores recorriendo su cuerpo. La katana, como una lámina interminable, cortó a la criatura como si de coser se tratase atravesando todo su cuerpo puntada a puntada. Pronto no quedó nada de la bestia y miró hacia la rama sobre la que yo me encontraba.

-Bakudo 39: ¡_Enkosen_!

El escudo de energía espiritual que invoqué detuvo exitosamente el ataque. Acto seguido aparecí a su lado con la katana en alto sobre su cabeza.

-Impresionante. - Dijo Gin recogiendo la zanpakutoh después de la técnica _Shinso_. - Empuñas tu katana con tu mano derecha, con el filo invertido hacia la zona de tu codo, una posición poco habitual en un maestro de la katana.

-No soy un maestro de la katana.

-No he visto que desenvainaras tu espada, ni siquiera ha sonado.

Sostuve su mirada. No iba a darle explicaciones. Él sonrió y envainó su propia katana.

En ese momento aparté la mía de su cara y la dirigí hacia mi espalda. Con un rápido y elegante movimiento acerqué el filo a la vaina. Cuando oyó el sonido de la zanpakutoh al guardarse, cambió completamente su semblante, no su sonrisa, sus ojos. _Densetsu _provocaba siempre un efecto en la gente. Aquella melodía hablaba al combatiente, como si al envainar zanjase el duelo para siempre."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ukitake**_

A las puertas de la habitación del capitán del 13º Escuadrón se hallaba Kirtash esperándote. Tu Teniente se levantó y rápidamente fue hacia la puerta corredera que impedía el paso al visitante.

Kirtash se había encontrado con la hermana pequeña de Isane, Kiyone. Pidió a tu querida discípula un encuentro contigo, lo antes posible. Ella enseguida le acompañó hasta dónde te encontrabas, mientras era convidada a realizar un recado: que le dijese a su hermana que había vuelto, que le haría una visita pronto. Kiyone, que no conocía a Kirtash, se quedó perpleja ante esa petición, pero le dijo que hablaría ahora mismo con ella. Kirtash le dio las gracias justo antes de picar. Ahora Sentaro abría la puerta mientras te recogías el pelo por comodidad.

-Bienvenido - dijo con respeto Sentaro. Después dirigiéndose a ti continuó: - Tai Cho, si necesita cualquier cosa, sabe donde estoy.

-Está bien, Sentaro. Puedes irte, gracias.

-Ukitake-sama, quería hablar contigo. - Comenzó a decir aquel nuevo y apuesto Kirtash. Había pasado mucho tiempo...

-Lo sé. Toma asiento.

-Gracias, Taicho. - Se sentó en frente y carraspeó para aclarar la garganta y poder comenzar. Vuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo, más cerca. - He venido porque aquel día, el director me había dicho que tú eras mi tutor.

-En aquel momento no era legalmente, pero sí. - Os quedasteis un momento en silencio. - Si te resulta incomodo podemos seguir en otro momento. He mandado habilitar una habitación aquí al lado para lo que necesites. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco. - Notaste al instante la situación en la que se encontraba. Aquella respuesta dejaba claro que llevaba tiempo sin comer.

-Ordenaré que te hagan algo. No puedes estar sin comer, ¿sabes? - Comentaste con una sonrisa tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

Te levantaste y saliste fuera de la habitación. Al instante apareció Sentaro que se había alejado unos pasos de la habitación.

-Sentaro diles a los cocineros que hoy cenaremos antes. Tenemos un invitado muy especial. Que preparen algo rápido y bueno.

-Por supuesto, Taicho.

-Gracias, Sentaro. ¿Está preparada la habitación que os pedí?

-Sí, ¿era para él?

-No seas indiscreto. - Dijiste con una sonrisa. - Sí, era para él.

-Sabías que vendría hoy, ¿eh?, eres un genio, Ukitake-sama.

-Déjate de halagos y tonterías. Haz lo que te dije.

Volviste a entrar en la habitación

-Cenaremos en un rato, ¿por qué no tomas un baño y te preparas? Tienes a tu disposición la habitación de al lado. El baño ya está preparado, girando al final del pasillo lo verás. Tienes ropa de cambio en la habitación. Con esa ropa llamas demasiado la atención.

Te fijaste de nuevo en su indumentaria. Un traje similar al de un shinigami, pero rojo oscuro; y una capa que lo envolvía tapando su zanpakutoh, era blanca con adornos en un verde también muy oscuro.

-Gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué. Bienvenido y, por favor, siéntete como en tu casa.

Se levantó despidiéndose con una leve inclinación.

Sentaro entró justo después de que Kirtash dejase la habitación.

-Ya está hecho. Los cocineros están en marcha. ¿Va a tomar el baño? Ya está preparado.

Te levantaste y te fuiste sin decir nada.

La bañera era grande, para varias personas. Te desvestiste y dejaste la ropa en uno de los cestos y cogiste una toalla. El agua estaba caliente, justo como a ti te gusta. Nada más meter los pies tu cuerpo se relajó y te dejaste escurrir hasta quedar completamente echado. Las sales aromáticas y la espuma a tu gusto. Todo perfecto, como siempre. Sonreíste ante la eficiencia con que todo se hacía y pensaste en todo lo que habías conseguido como capitán. Ahora tenías un ahijado, o más bien, había vuelto a tenerlo, después de aquella locura hacía tantos años. Era como un hijo para ti y que todo fuese sobre ruedas era indispensable, sobretodo para alguien de alta cuna como Kirtash. Aunque parecía más humilde de como te habían contado. ¿En qué clase de lugar habría estado...?

Kirtash apareció en la puerta interrumpiendo tus pensamientos.

-Puedes dejar la ropa en un cesto, coge una de las toallas y métete, el agua está perfecta.

Kirtash que no se esperaba compañía en el baño se quedó en ropa interior dejando la ropa en un cesto y se dirigió a la bañera.

-Por dios quítate toda la ropa sucia y coge una toalla. No te voy a comer. Hay sitio suficiente para 4 más.

-Jajaja, lo siento. Pensé que te resultaría accidentado. - Comenté bromeando.

-Ambos somos hombres, no hay motivo de vergüenza.

Se quitó la ropa interior y cogió una toalla. La apoyó al lado de la bañera junto a la tuya y metió un pie.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡Yamamoto y sus barbas, pero si está ardiendo!

Soltaste una sonora carcajada.

-Lo siento, yo no lo noto, siempre tomo el baño solo y no me daba cuenta de que esta a demasiada temperatura. No sé si sabes que estoy enfermo, y mi cuerpo tiende a estar más frío que el de una persona normal.

Volvió a intentar meter el pie.

-¡BUUFF, esto es insoportable!

-Tranquilo mandaré bajar la temperatura.

-No, no. Déjate. Es que yo estoy más acostumbrado a agua tibia. Sólo tengo que acostumbrarme a esta.

Después de lo que le costó meterse y de su tozudez, provocándote tanta risa que comenzó a dolerte el torso, se recostó a tu lado disfrutando de las sales aromáticas tanto como tú.

-Tengo la impresión de que saldré como un cangrejo. - Comentó el riendo.

-No lo dudes. - Respondiste con una sonrisa. - Debí avisarte, lo siento.

-No es nada... Yo... también debí avisarte.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De hace un siglo, cuando me marché.

-Es agua pasada. No tienes por qué hablar de ello si no quieres.

-Siento que te lo debo. - Te quedaste en silencio invitándole a continuar. - Aquel día, me enteré de que tu ibas a tomar el papel de mi tutor. Suponía que el director de la academia tenía ese papel por como me trataba.

-No, sólo era provisional. El director no podía ejercer de tu tutor, así que me ofrecí yo. Ya nos conocíamos y tenía buena relación con tu padre. No podía dejarte en manos de cualquier otro. El director no se lo tomó muy bien y me dijo alguna cosa sobre ti. Que eras una vergüenza como shinigami y demás idioteces.

-Mi posición respecto a la lucha siempre le incordió. - Recordó riendo.

-Eres un chico con principios, fue lo que le dije. Siendo el hijo de Azalea y Kazume-sama era de imaginar. Él sabía que eras poderoso y no quería que te atrofiases por tus ideas. Para el director eras un diamante en bruto. Me contó el episodio de cuando llegaste a la Academia, cuando desenvainaste la espada de tu padre. Nadie recordaba a _Densetsu_ después de tanto tiempo. Me dijo que la melodía con la que había hecho acto de presencia dejó a toda la academia obnubilada. Todos notaron su poder. Me dijo que todo estudiante que se preciase quería medirse contigo.

-Todo eso me daba y sigue dando igual. Me pusieron ese absurdo nombre como si fuese un intruso, un cobarde extraño. Querían que la lucha fuese mi forma de demostrar lo que soy, como hacen la mayoría. Pero yo no lo veo así. No puedo luchar por luchar.

-Eres igual que tu madre...

-No me acuerdo de ella. Murió cuando aún era muy pequeño.

-Lo sé pero es como si ella te hubiese criado...

Sentaro picó a la puerta del baño para decir que la cena estaba casi lista.

-Seguiremos hablando más tarde. - Le dijiste a Kirtash mientras te levantabas, pero algo ocurrió.

Un resorte saltó en tu interior haciéndote desfallecer. Un dolor lacerante que te llevó hasta la inconsciencia. Por suerte Kirtash estaba al lado para detener tu caída y sujetarte.

De pronto te encontraste en tus recuerdos, aquel incidente... Un traidor a la familia. Una de las familias más importantes del _Seireitei_. Un capitán corrupto y su teniente al mando. Su hermano lo había planeado todo, el hermano de Kazume-sama. Tendieron una emboscada a Kazume enviando a los hollows que habían capturado en la expedición.

Llegaste a la casa de Kazume. Azalea ya estaba muy enferma, Kirtash recién nacido y sus abuelos habían perecido en la anterior gran guerra hacia ya mucho años. Ellos tres constituían una de las familias que había alcanzado la más alta estima en la Sociedad de las Almas. Pero el hermano de Kazume, Hafarlok, envidioso del puesto de su hermano mayor, deseaba el legado familiar: la gran _Densetsu_.

Azalea comprendió al instante lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Ukitake-kun! Hafarlok...

-Lo sé. Han enviado a varios agentes en su busca.

-No, no lo entiendes. Va a asesinarlo.

-¿Quién? ¿A quién? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Azalea-sama?

-Hafarlok quiere a _Densetsu_. Cree que Kazume la tiene. ¡Van a matarle!

-¿Cómo es posible? Hafarlok-sama es un capitán del _Seireitei_.

-Tiene el poder necesario para hacerlo, Ukitake-kun. Tú y tu respeto por tus superiores. ¡Sal de esa burbuja de felicidad chico! ¡Que sean amables no implica que sean bondadosos, eso de el bien de todos es un bulo Ukitake, deberías saberlo ya! - Te quedaste mirando sus ojos llenos de ira y sinceridad, su expresión de consternación. - El poder corrompe, Ukitake-kun. - Continuó más calmada. - Debes darte cuenta, en estos ámbitos de la sociedad nada es lo que parece. - Eras tan pequeño en aquella época... Ella apartó su rostro que quedó cubierto por su negra y lacia melena- Yo no puedo hacer nada...

...

-Ukitake-sama, Ukitake-sama. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Kiyone y Kirtash se hallaban sobre ti. Abriste los ojos al instante cuando recordaste que estabas en el baño. Estabas envuelto en toallas y apoyado sobre otra que actuaba de almohada. No podías incorporarte aún.

-Te desmayaste hace unos segundos. - Te dijo suavemente Kirtash.

-¡Taicho, no nos de esos sustos! Si no llega a estar Kirtash...

-Lo siento, Kiyone-san, Kirtash. - Sonreíste para disipar la preocupación de ambos.

Sentaro apareció.

-¡Taicho!

-Está bien, Sentaro-kun. Es otro de estos estúpidos bajones.

Sentaro te ayudó a levantarte. Estabas débil, pero te sostuviste en pie con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Acompáñame, Sentaro-kun. Venías para informar de que la cena está preparada, ¿cierto? Necesitaré ayuda para cambiarme. Kirtash, Kiyone, tenéis algo de qué hablar. Nos vemos en la cena.

Sorprendidos Kirtash y Kiyone se quedaron en el baño.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kirtash.**_

_**Primer Intercambio**_

No eran las 5 de la mañana, cuando apareció por el marco de la puerta el rostro de mi amiga Nemu.

-¿Te ha enviado Mayuri, verdad? – inquirí adormilado.

Asintió sin pronunciar palabra y allí se quedó esperándome, sin más. Aparté las mantas y me dirigí al espejo para observar mi cara fea y levemente hinchada de dormir. No pude evitar sonreír ante mi aspecto.

-¿No me dejarás ni un poco de intimidad para vestirme?

-Si es necesario…

Salió de la habitación sin cambiar su expresión, pero me imaginé lo absurdo que le parecía el comentario, que por mi parte no era más que una guasa. Sin embargo dejó la puerta abierta de par en par, la cual deba al pasillo por el que ya había bastante movimiento. Me extrañé de que ya hubiese tanta gente del escuadrón trabajando tan temprano.

Volví a reírme ante aquella situación, ante las miradas incrédulas de los trabajadores al verme a mi medio desnudo y a Nemu en la puerta como una estatua.

Me vestí rápidamente con las ropas de shinigami que me había proporcionado Ukitake y recogí a _Densetsu_ que descansaba apoyada en el espejo.

Al salir, Nemu no hizo más que comenzar a andar. Tan seca como siempre…

No tardamos en alcanzar el laboratorio principal dónde me esperaba Mayuri embobado en algún nuevo experimento. Nemu, como buena súbdita que era, se plantó a unos metros de su capitán esperando a que él dijese o hiciese algo.

Él nos ignoraba por completo, por supuesto, así que tuve que intervenir:

-Ejem, ejem. – Carraspeé sonoramente.

El cabeza casco se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Estoy seguro de que será un buen trueque… Pasa por aquí, Ryoka. – Pronunció con su voz distorsionada y algo hilarante.

Nemu no se movió, dejándonos marchar a la cámara que Mayuri usaba como un despacho.

Nada más entrar en aquel antro noté el olor de cientos de sustancias a través de los botes de cristal. Quizá las muestras de los cientos de venenos que mataron a sus adversarios, o los que no eran sus adversarios… Sabía que en aquel despacho no debería jugar con fuego, estaba totalmente a su merced. O casi…

-Toma asiento.

-No, gracias.

Esbozó una sonrisa loca y divertida.

-Supongo que tampoco querrás nada de beber, ni un desayuno…

-Ahórrate las falsas formalidades, Mayuri.

-Dirigirse por su nombre a los capitanes… Veo que sigues siendo un niño malcriado. Es lo que tiene la nobleza…

-Tampoco me interesan tus comentarios.

-Ah… sí. Al grano. Veo que no estás de humor por las mañanas. – Le respondí con una mirada de aburrimiento y superioridad, seguramente le enfadaría. Adoro jugar cuando se huele el peligro de muerte. Una nueva sonrisa. – ¿A por qué has venido?

-Me aburres, Mayuri.

-Sólo quiero cerciorarme de que eres quién eres y que el trato es bueno. – Dijo encogiendo los hombros sin cambiar la expresión de su robótica cara sonriente.

-Vamos, seguro que tienes decenas de drogas que hagan eso por ti. Algo que inyectarme. O en el aire que respiro, quizás.

-Astuto, muy perspicaz. Qué pena que eso no te de lo que buscas. Lo siento, Ryoka, pero no tengo…

-Sí lo tienes, Mayuri. Deja tus trucos para otros. Tengo lo que quieres, tú tienes lo que quiero.

-… Dos, Ryoka. Una para entrar, otra para salir.

-¿Qué hay del cuerpo?

-Jajaja, sabías que lo conseguiría también, ¿eh?

-¿A cambio de una gran pieza en tu colección? Cuando las fichas están en el tablero, la confianza secunda a la certeza.

-¿Mi parte? - inquirió.

Sonreí con suficiencia, a lo que siguió un fuerte estornudo con unas gotas de sangre que se estrellaron contra el suelo.

-Así no conseguirás nada, capitán.

Pasé serenamente la mano colocándome la melena oscura. Luego introduje la mano en el traje para entregarle un sobre apergaminado.

La sonrisa volvió al metal.

-El resto del trato cuando haya vuelto.

-Nunca sin reservas, buen Ryoka.

-Otra de las virtudes de tu odiada nobleza.

-Largo. – Extendió la mano a la vez que espetaba aquella última palabra. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza me despedí del ofendido Mayuri. Otra sonrisa pícara hizo que el capitán me lanzase fuertemente fuera de la cámara. Nemu me agarró con un solo brazo.

-Gracias. – Dije con un nuevo estornudo con sangre.

-¿Siempre eres tan estúpidamente temerario?

-Sólo con tu capitán. – Sonreí y me limpié la sangre de mis labios con un beso en su mejilla. Un regalo. Mayuri lo valoraría. – Hasta que volvamos a vernos.

Ella, sempiternamente estática, se despidió con un silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Isane**_

A las puertas de la casa del capitán Ukitake-sama, esperaste a que te recibiesen.

-¡Kiyone-chan! - Saludaste a tu hermana.

-¡Ane-san! Has venido.

-Espero llegar a tiempo.

-Ukitake-sama aún no se ha cambiado. ¿Leíste el mensaje que te envié?

-¿Qué mensaje?

-¿No lo recibiste? Hay un chico aquí que quiere hablar contigo. El capitán le trata como a un invitado muy especial, pero no nos ha dicho quién es. Los rumores dicen que es un ryoka.

Abriste desmesuradamente los ojos. Podría ser...

-Unohana-sama... - susurraste con rabia contenida.

-¿Qué ocurre Ane-san?

-Nada. ¿No me invitas a pasar? - dijiste cambiando de tema.

-No seas tonta, pasa. Él está en el comedor ya.

Mientras ibais dirección al comedor no pudiste dejar de dedicar tus iracundos pensamientos a tu capitana. Siempre inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos ajenos. Por eso la había convencido para venir hoy a ver a Kiyone-chan, había recibido el mensaje de la misma y no pudo evitar leerlo y actuar de manera molesta.

En la entrada al comedor te encontraste con el capitán del 13º Escuadrón.

-Ukitake-sama. - Dijiste con una leve inclinación reverencial.

-Isane-san, no me acordaba de que hoy venías a cenar. Pasa, pasa, también tenemos otro invitado. - Cuando entraste en el acogedor comedor te quedaste totalmente paralizada. - Kirtash, esta es...

-Isane-san. - Dijo él antes de que el capitán pudiese terminar la frase.

-¿Os conocíais?

-Sí. Fuimos juntos a la Academia de Shinigamis. - Respondió él por ti.

-Perfecto. Isane-san, no te quedes ahí parada, toma asiento.

Te sentaste al otro lado de la mesa, sin poder evitarlo. Kiyone-chan se sentó a tu lado y entre vosotras y Kirtash estaban Sentaro-kun y Ukitake-sama.

La situación fue de lo más incómoda, sin embargo, la cena era deliciosa, casi mejor que nunca. Recordaste que Kirtash siempre había sido tratado de una manera muy especial y sin querer te viste de nuevo en la adolescencia...

-¿Cuando te marchas? - preguntaste inconscientemente.

-Isane-san, no seas maleducada. Kirtash desearía que te quedaras aquí con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras. - Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Ukitake pronunciaba aquellas palabras con su voz serena.

-Pero él querrá marcharse. -Respondiste de nuevo huraña. Ukitake-sama se quedó mirándote incrédulo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? - Preguntó mirándoos a Kirtash y a ti.

-No ocurre, nada. - Disimuló Kirtash con diplomacia, mientras gestualizaba con su boca: "¿Qué estás haciendo?" en los momentos en los que Ukitake te miraba. Tú te quedaste en silencio hasta que dijiste:

-Hoy la comida está deliciosa, Ukitake-sama.

-Estás cambiando de tema, ¿Ane-san?

-No estoy cambiando de tema, Kiyone-chan.

-Sí lo haces.

-No, y compórtate, no dejas de engullir la comida, como siempre.

-Ane-san está molesta. Kirtash-kun, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió entre vosotros? - soltó la cría con cara y sonrisa pícara. - Algún tipo de relación prohibida...

-Cállate, Kiyone. - Ella te sacó la lengua. Tu mejillas rojas reflejaban el enfado y la vergüenza del momento.

Ukitake que llevaba tiempo observando a las dos partes, se levantó diciendo:

-Aquí me huele mal y es un olor muy particular, olor a rencor. Solucionad vuestros problemas. Kiyone-chan, Sentaro-kun, vamos.

Sentaro-kun aún estaba comiendo y le miró con pena. No obstante, se levantó en un segundo y se encaminó fuera del comedor. Kiyone le siguió sin rechistar. Pronto sólo quedaban ellos dos con únicamente una mesa llena de comida de por medio.

-Estas dolida. - Te dijo seriamente.

-Por supuesto que estoy dolida. ¡Te fuiste sin avisar, incluso llegué a pensar que habías muerto!

-Lo siento, Isane-san.

-No es suficiente. - Dijiste apartando tu mirada de los hechiceros ojos de él.

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

-No tuve más remedio. No quería irme así.

De nuevo nada. Mutismo.

-Teniente del 4º Escuadrón... Nemu-san también es teniente. Habéis llegado lejos.

-Sí. Lejos de ti, Ryoka. ¿Por qué has venido?

-Para pediros perdón.

-No me lo creo.

-Es una de las razones.

-Claro, somos parte de la lista de cosas que debes hacer hoy, ¿verdad?

-No seas tan... desagradable, Isane. Yo no quise que las cosas fuesen así. - No sabías que decir, así que le miraste a los ojos. Te dejaste embrujar por aquellos ojos misteriosos. - Ryoka... no esperaba que me guardases tanto rencor... Siempre odiaste que me llamasen así.

-Siempre dejas que los demás hablen de ti como quieran, sin dar explicaciones. No se nada de ti, te marchaste sin decir nada y ahora te presentas como si nada hubiese pasado para que te perdone.

-No es lo propio, ¿eh? - Te dijo sonriendo y rascándose la frente intentando romper el hielo

-Estás equivocado.

Te levantaste y saliste del comedor sin mirar atrás. Kiyone estaba detrás de la puerta espiando y, pillada _in fraganti_, no supo que cara poner. Sin embargo, sólo le dedicaste un triste y serio adiós.

Te disculpaste ante Ukitake-sama y te despediste de Sentaro también

-Sabes que tenéis que hablarlo. - Dijo Ukitake interrumpiendo tu salida

-No puedo hablarlo. No hoy, ni ahora. Son mis sentimientos, Taicho, compréndelo.

Él asintió y saliste de allí, Unohana se preocuparía...

----

100 años atrás... Recordaste aquella conversación...

-Si sabes tanto, ¡¿por qué no luchas?! ¡¿Por qué dejas a esos fanfarrones que te toreen?!

-Sabes que no es mi estilo. Pronto me echarán por ello. Mi posición no me librará de ello.

-Tú y tu posición. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Deberías estudiar como el resto, convivir como el resto, pero no sé qué es lo que ocurre contigo y el director. Me pone tan furiosa que actúes tan reservadamente con nosotros...

-Isane-san. Sé que no te gusta, pero no te puedo decir todo lo que pasa. Todos quieren enfrentarse a mi por mi zanpakutoh, por la historia que conlleva. No voy a darle a nadie ese placer, odio la lucha gratuita. Trata de quererme por como soy y no por mis circunstancias.

-Yo... te quiero tal como eres.... Siempre intento acercarme más a ti, pero lo tienes todo tan controlado... estás tan resguardado de... nosotros. - Notabas las lágrimas sobre tu rostro, apenas te salían las palabras, sin embargo, no querías llorar, no delante de él. ¿Por qué? Te sentías como una estúpida.

-Gracias... Isane. - Te abrazó y te beso el pelo que llevabas suelto sobre los hombros.

-Kirtash...

-No digas nada más.

Aquel gesto intimo llenó todo tu ser. Aquel beso sobre tu pelo había sido como una oleada de cariño. Todos se metían contigo por tu altura, pero Kirtash siempre supo darle la vuelta a tus complejos haciéndote sentir especial. Aquel beso significaba muchas cosas, muchos momentos.

-Te diré algo Isane Kotetsu, mi chica de cabello plateado y reflejos malvas, tu valor es tan alto como tú, algún día llegarás muy lejos y nos volveremos a ver como personas casi diferentes; pero sé que tus sentimientos serán tan puros y claros como ahora.

-¿Por qué me siento como si fuese una despedida?

-Ese es nuestro secreto.

Allí te dejó confusa, al día siguiente tenías la misión. Estabas tan nerviosa por todo que apenas dormiste.

Al día siguiente junto con Matsumoto volvisteis de la misión. Fue cuando os enterasteis de que Kirtash había salido con Gin. La sorpresa te pilló de sopetón. Os había dicho que no iría a ninguna misión, ¿tendría algo que ver con lo que te había dicho?

Después se armó aquel revuelo. Capitanes, directores, algo pasó en la Academia. Matsumoto y tú os reunisteis con los demás. Nemu también estaba en el grupo aquel día. Ella os había dicho que habían llegado varios capitanes y que habían dado orden de que todos los estudiantes se reuniesen en uno de los Dojos.

Matsumoto y tú buscasteis a Gin y a Kirtash, pero, lejos de encontrarles, fuisteis enviadas al dojo por uno de los vigilantes. La escuela y todos sus estudiantes parecían revolucionados.

----

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Kirtash...? Dijiste mirando a la bóveda de estrellas sobre ti.

Nada más entrar, Unohana notó tu estado de ánimo.

-Soy tan transparente... - Dijiste a tu capitana y rompiste a llorar en sus brazos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ukitake**_

Sentiste su presencia inconfundible. Su noble cantidad de _reiatsu_ denotó su ubicación bastante antes de llegar a tus aposentos. Quién más podía ser que el mismísimo Yamamoto...

-¿Dónde está? - Abrió la puerta alterado como pocas veces le habías visto. No te gustaba que irrumpieran con tanto descaro y tan maleducadamente. Pero tragaste ante tu superior.

-Yamamoto espera.

-¿Dónde lo ocultas? - Su rostro te miró fieramente a pocos centímetros de ti. Sentiste el fuego fatuo en el ambiente que rodeaba siempre al Primer Capitán.

-No lo oculto, sólo le di comida y alojamiento. Creo que ya ha pagado suficiente.

-Lo que tú creas me importa muy poco. Un exilio no es una condena temporal, Ukitake.

-Pues debería serlo para él.

-No vamos a volver a discutir lo decidido hace ya un siglo capitán. Sea digno y muéstreme dónde está. No he notado ni una pizca de su presencia desde que ha llegado al _Seireitei_.

Las palabras no valdrían con el anticuario. Debías hacer lo que te pedía. La voz de Azalea volvió a tu mente: "Tú y tu respeto por tus superiores... Cuando alguien al que quieres está en peligro, haces lo que tienes que hacer, te guías por tu corazón, dándote exactamente igual lo que pase con los demás... ¿Qué dice tu corazón Ukitake?"

-Él está justo en la habitación contigua. Te llevaré hasta ella.

Antes de lo que dura un suspiro Yamamoto ya estaba en ella. Te detuviste en la puerta para observar el semblante enojado del capitán entre los capitanes.

-¿Me estás engañando, Ukitake-taicho?

-Se ha ido. - Fue tu única respuesta, alegrándote de que él no estuviese allí.

Sin más dilación, te diste la vuelta y te dirigiste a tu dormitorio.

-Ukitake, es tu deber como capitán. - Sabía que aquello amedrentaría tu actitud. Y por un momento te hizo dudar.

-Creo que el alma está por encima del deber, Yamamoto, y mi alma esgrima sus armas contra las cadenas que apresan la libertad de ese pobre niño.

-Ya no es un niño. La ley es la ley. - Apostilló él, seguro de que sus palabras y su autoridad te retendrían.

Hiciste caso omiso de sus palabras y desapareciste en tu cuarto.

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo, capitán del 13º Escuadrón...?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Toushiro**_

-Toushiro-sama, reunión de capitanes. La convoca Yamamoto. - Te dijo tu teniente.

-¿Yamamoto convoca una reunión? ¿Ahora? - La seriedad inusual en ella te dio la respuesta ya antes de que asintiera.

-Taicho, estoy segura de que tiene que ver con Kirtash.

-¿Kirtash? ¿A qué te refieres, Matsu?

-Al shinigami exiliado hace un siglo. Ryoka le llamaban.

-Ryoka... - no recordabas nada de aquello. - ¿Le conoces?

-Sí y... necesito un favor.

-¿Qué ocurre Matsumoto-san? Estás muy rara.

-Es sólo... olvídalo. Únicamente intenta enterarte de todo. Y si puedes, evita que se agrave el asunto.

-¿Enterarme de qué? Ahora te pones enigmática...

-Es que yo... tampoco sé nada. - Te mentía. - Pero lo conozco, era un antiguo amigo.

El silencio entre vosotros se volvió algo cortante, así que decidiste no sonsacarle más información y dirigirte cuanto antes a aquella inesperada reunión.

-Entiendo... Veré que diablos ocurre. - Dijiste observando el gesto amargo de Matsumoto y su inusitada seriedad.

Una vez entraste en la sala, te encontraste con algunos de los capitanes, o bien, los capitanes puntuales. Yamamoto estaba sentado a la espera de todos. Notaste algo raro en el ambiente. Hubo algo que llamo en extremo tu atención: Ukitake-taicho no estaba. Era muy probable que le hubiese acaecido uno de aquellos ataques de su extraña enfermedad, no obstante, nunca pasaba algo así cuando se trataba de una reunión de capitanes. Él siempre estaba a la hora. Cuando el deber llamaba, el primero en oír su voz era el inexpugnable Ukitake.

Todos fueron llegando excepto él. El lugar se lleno de preguntas sobre ello, hasta que Yamamoto se levantó y apoyó fuertemente su bastón atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Sé lo que os estáis preguntando. Ukitake-taicho no vendrá.

-¿Es por su enfermedad? - Preguntó Soi Fong dirigiéndose a Unohana.

-No tiene nada que ver con su estado de salud. Pero este no es el tema que nos atañe aquí. - Dijo Yamamoto silenciando algunos comentarios y reclamando la atención con un gesto de su mano. Levantó el índice de su mano y acompañó sus palabras como si escribiese su nombre en el aire: – Lozz Kasiraghi.

Las miradas de la mayoría de los capitanes se avivaron y congelaron sobre la figura del primer capitán. Te quedaste totalmente mudo, observando la situación, inmóvil ante la tensión que rompía contra tu cuerpo. Los ojos de tus compañeros reflejaban una concentración inusual. Hasta Kenpachi se interesó por las palabras del viejo. Unohana cerró los ojos, no supiste como interpretar aquel gesto. Mayuri no pudo disimular una cierta alegría. Byakuya fue quien no mostró interés ni desinterés, solamente se quedó esperando alguna palabra más.

Yamamoto bajó la mano de nuevo junto a la otra, sobre el bastón.

** Kirtash mientras tanto...**

No tardé en encontrar el lugar. En las afueras del _Seireitei_. Todo había sido perfectamente preparado, tal y como esperaba de Mayuri. Bajo tierra, en una cámara, bien dispuesto.

Solamente tenía que abrir el metalizado féretro.

Respiré hondo e intenté recordarle. No tenía mucho tiempo, pero no pude evitar detenerme y rezar por su alma. Un rezo sin religión ni dogma, sólo una plegaria que me diera a mi mismo fuerza y esperanza.

Con menos esfuerzo de lo que esperaba, la cubierta metálica del ataúd se deslizó dejando visible la tela que cubría el cadáver. Instintivamente llevé mi mano al pelo, que se me agolpó contra la cara al arrodillarme, echándolo hacia atrás. Con cuidado llevé la mano hacia el velo y lo aparté dejando al descubierto el cuerpo completo.

El cuerpo de mi padre.

Arrodillado como estaba contemplé su cuerpo en una fase de putrefacción tan avanzada que podría ser cualquier persona, así que, desenvainé a _Densetsu_ con un suave silbido melódico y triste. Me concentré mientras balanceaba la hoja de la legendaria katana a medio metro del cuerpo. Pude verle a él, era él sin duda. Su imagen estaba difusa a través del humo del tiempo, mas el aura que la rodeaba era nítida e inconfundible.

Tuve que detenerme con un sonoro suspiro. La tristeza que evocaba su recuerdo se atascó en mi garganta y mis ojos lacrimosos denotaban la angustia invasora. Me incliné y besé la pútrida frente con cuidado y afecto; lo que pretendía hacer no tenía perdón.

-Perdóname, padre.

Me levanté y estiré enérgicamente la katana sobre su cuerpo. Pronuncié el hechizo como un susurro interminable. Las palabras fluyeron de mi boca al arma provocando el desprendimiento de un gran _reiatsu_. _Densetsu_ enardeció en notas agudas y desgarradoras que rompieron el _Kidoh_ de ocultamiento.

** Reunión de capitanes**

**-**¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - Preguntó Komamura con una voz grave, como un gruñido animal.

Con los ojos desorbitados, más de uno miraba en la dirección de la que provenía tal cantidad de energía. Estudiaste la cara de Yamamoto, no reflejaba ni la mitad de la inseguridad que debía recorrer su interior. Mayuri amplió su sonrisa instintivamente, los rostros de los capitanes asombrados infundieron cierto miedo en tu corazón. ¿Qué demonios era aquello?

Por un momento, desviaron sus miradas a ti, que enfocabas la tuya hacia ellos en vez de aquello que alteraba el orden natural.

-Quiero al proscrito fuera de la sociedad de almas, ¡Ya! ¡Acordaos de su katana!

El primero en desaparecer del cuarto fue Kenpachi. Pronto no quedaron más que Unohana y Yamamoto. Tú simulaste tu marcha, pero sabías que se imponía una conversación. Detrás de las paredes y encubriendo tu presencia, escuchaste sus palabras con atención.

-¿Sabes qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué habría vuelto? - Inquirió Unohana, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Está interviniendo en un momento muy delicado para nosotros. La amenaza de Aizen se hace más fuerte, debemos actuar con rapidez. Fue la sentencia que se le impuso, Unohana.

-Sabes que no me involucraré en temas legales, pero parece como si la ley no fuese lo que te importase. - Miró directamente hacia su katana, después a sus ojos desafiantes y luego se retiró.

¿Qué clase de katana sería que tanta atención atraía del Primer Capitán?

Allí no averiguarías nada más. Saliste de allí antes de que Yamamoto te descubriese.

Mayuri sería tu próximo objetivo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Técnica milagrosa**_

Nemu, Matsumoto e Isane estaban reunidas a su vez cerca de sus capitanes.

-Matsu, ¿qué fue lo que viste?

-Kirtash sacó a _Densetsu_. Parecía estar dispuesto a acabar con Gin-taicho si este no le llevaba hasta Aizen.

-Matsumoto Gin no es un capitán, es un traidor. - Fue la primera intervención de Nemu que se mantenía apoyada contra la pared.

-Me da igual. Kirtash desenvainó y si no llego a aparecer entre ellos, habría sido capaz de luchar contra Gin. ¿No lo entendéis? Esto es más de lo que parece.

-Quizá a cambiado en estos 100 años. No sabemos nada de él. - Dijo Isane cuya indignación se fusionaba con la tristeza que le inducía aquella afirmación.

-No quiso dar ninguna explicación. - Repuso Matsumoto.

-Yo cuando le vi estaba tan enfadada con él que apenas me preocupé de lo que había hecho o qué es lo que tiene planeado...

Nemu omitió toda la información. Sabía que se exponía a la ira de su capitán. Además lo único que ponía era más cartas sobre la mesa. Ella no sabía apenas nada de lo que se traían entre manos Mayuri y Kirtash. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

En ese momento sintieron la explosión de _reiatsu_ y la música del diablo.

Como un resorte puesto en funcionamiento, las tres saltaron en pos de aquella inesperada señal.

_**Kirtash**_

Sentí las alas rojas que nos envolvieron con su cálido y místico vaho de humo como un elixir.

La canción se tornó en un tono y ritmo diabólicos mientras el cuerpo de mi padre recobraba la carne que cubría sus tobillos, rótulas, pelvis, muñecas, hombros y cráneo. La sanación se extendió por todo su cuerpo volviendo a la gloria vivaz de hacía tantos años. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a la vida su mirada se desbarató por un momento hasta que se posó sobre mí.

Yo lo sentí como una condena. Él vio mi sufrimiento en mi cara.

Tardó en reconocer quién era yo. En los tiempos en los que él vivía apenas había nacido.

Se acercaban. Debía actuar sin demora.

Cogí una de las estatuillas que me había proporcionado Mayuri y la arrojé contra la pared. Aún no se había desarrollado del todo el hechizo. Agarré a mi padre medio recuperado y actué como canalizador de la técnica para acortar la duración. Para cuando aparecieron algunos capitanes y mis amigas Matsumoto, Nemu e Isane, la _Garganta_ ya se había cerrado y únicamente quedaba el rastro del _reiatsu_ empleado en la técnica.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Toushiro**_

-¡¿A dónde ha ido?! - Gritó Isane.

_**-**__Garganta_. - Terció Kenpachi.

-¿Hueco Mundo? - Inquirió Soi Fong extrañada. La primera que había llegado.

-Aizen... - Susurró Matsumoto.

Tú a su lado no perdiste detalle. Mayuri había quedado rezagado detrás del resto de capitanes presentes.

-¿Tenemos permiso para ir tras él? - Dijo alterada Isane.

-No, teniente del 4º Escuadrón. La misión es clara, el _ryoka_ debe abandonar la sociedad de las almas. Al problema ya no nos influye. - Volvió a intervenir Soi Fong la cual dejaba notar en sus palabras que quería que aquel caso pasase a sus únicas manos como comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales.

-Te equivocas. Esto ya sucedió una vez, ¿recuerdas? Todos hemos oído las últimas palabras de Yamamoto. - Apostilló Shunsui.

-Es cierto. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no ha intervenido él en persona? - Preguntó Soi Fong.

Kenpachi ya se retiraba y las tres tenientes se quedaron traspuestas tras aquellas palabras misteriosas de los capitanes. "¿Qué había dicho Yamamoto?" se preguntarían.

-Sus motivos tendrá. Vamos, aquí no solucionaremos nada, volvamos a nuestros quehaceres. - Zanjó el asunto Komamura.

No todos estaban de acuerdo en olvidar aquello y tú lo sabías. Te paraste a observar a la jefa del 2º Escuadrón, dispuesta como siempre a llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. Shunsui, aunque el peso de la situación era notable, su pasotismo no dejó entrever ningún indicio de querer investigar nada más sobre ello. Análogamente, Byakuya se retiró sin miramientos. Mayuri, sin apenas mostrar interés, se marchaba tranquilamente llamando a Nemu-san como una esclava, a su estilo natural.

Todos se retiraron menos tú, Matsumoto e Isane, ambas tenientes entre cabalas.

-Vais a tener que contarme todo lo que sabéis, tenientes. - Dijiste con un toque autoritario, nada normal.

-Taicho... - Matsumoto se había quedado asombrada ante el tono. - Está bien.

...

Encontraste a Mayuri cerca de sus dependencias. Nemu ya no estaba por allí, seguramente había sido mandada a realizar una de las descabelladas ideas del capitán.

-Lozz Kasiraghi, ¿eh? ¿Qué sabes de ello, Mayuri?

-Estoy ocupado.

-Me trae sin cuidado.

Mayuri se detuvo y se giró para encarar tu mirada analista. No solía tomarse en serio nada de lo que dijeses, así que debías emprender una conversación en extremo elocuente o pasaría del capitán joven, inexperto e ignorante por el que te tomaba. Aunque, claramente, esa opinión a ti _te traía sin cuidado_.

-Esto es obra tuya, ¿verdad? El ataúd, el escondite, todo apunta a ti, Mayuri.

-Discúlpame si paso de oír tus estúpidas e ineptas conjeturas.

Volvió a darte la espalda y echó a andar. La siguiente frase sería decisiva, te estaba dando una oportunidad. Mayuri y sus juegos...

-Ha sido un grave error entregarle el poder de utilizar una _Garganta_ a un tránsfugo. ¿Debería informar a Yamamoto, no crees? - Se detuvo, tal y como esperabas.

-Sígueme.

Lo habías conseguido, ahora tenías su atención.

_Primer error_.

Te llevó hasta su laboratorio. Nunca habías entrado antes. Nemu evitó tu mirada, lo que te pareció extraño. Qué clase de monstruo estaba educando Mayuri, aquella chica era muy rara al igual que él.

-Toma asiento, por favor.

_Segundo error_.

Te sentaste en la butaca frente a él, en su pequeño escritorio lleno de papeleo y aparatos aparentemente inservibles.

-¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos con ese Ryoka?

Mayuri sin evitar una sonrisa de euforia respondió:

-Es sólo un trato, Toushiro-kun. Él me da algo que quiero y yo le doy algo que quiere. Seguramente nos ahorre mucho trabajo en Hueco Mundo.

El trato tan atento y jovial te resulto extremadamente inusual. Una corazonada de peligro hizo que tuvieses hipo.

-¿Qué podría darte un exiliado a cambio de una _Garganta_? ¿Qué sentido tiene el féretro en todo esto?

-Toushiro-kun, - la cara de diversión desorbitada y su manera de acercarse a ti con burla hizo que te reclinases hacia atrás sobre el asiento – alguien como tú no podría entender mis investigaciones y menos los planes de alguien como Ryoka.

Esas palabras... ese tono... Ahora ya estabas completamente en peligro.

_Tercer error_.

Instintivamente te levantaste.

-Aún no hemos acabado Toushiro, no te he pedido que te levantases.

_Cuarto y último error_.

Dirigiéndole una mirada de odio te diste la vuelta dispuesto a marcharte.

Tu cuerpo se paró como una estatua, desobediente a las ordenes de tu cerebro.

-Te creías muy listo, ¿eh? Deberías mostrarte menos concentrado cuando analizas a alguien, resulta demasiado evidente y molesto. Me permitiré el lujo de jugar un poco contigo antes de devolverte tu cuerpo. Tranquilo, no lo recordarás mi joven e inexperto amigo.

» ¿Que qué es lo que recibo yo a cambio? Creo que es evidente, material para mis investigaciones. Decirte algo más sería estúpido, además de una intromisión por tu parte. Decirte para qué es el muerto sería una tontería, pues ni siquiera sabes lo que Lozz Kasiraghi significa, y por consiguiente, nada de lo que te contase sobre ello te valdría para nada. Todos acabarán viniendo a mi, ya que, como bien has dicho, el rastro del féretro y el lugar dónde Kirtash desapareció indica únicamente a esta dirección.

» Pero te contaré una cosita, el poder de ese Ryoka es de lo más interesante. Tú mismo lo has podido notar, y pronto será mío. - No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risotada. - Yamamoto sólo quiere su katana legendaria y eso me dará el espacio que necesito. No obstante, tú no te preocupes, nada de esto va contigo. Te veo asustado. Deja a los mayores ocuparse de sus asuntos y deja de meter tus pequeñas narices en percales que te vienen demasiado grandes.

Por si no lo esperabas, aquí es dónde Mayuri te tortura hasta que tu memoria se vuelve un pequeño y frágil frasco que acabará roto a sus pies. Ojalá tu inocencia se hubiese percatado antes de las malas artes del capitán Mayuri...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kirtash**_

_**Su padre I**_

Entre oscuras paredes de piedra y un suelo fangoso me encontré con mi padre, perfectamente recuperado. Sonriéndome, me agarró y abrazó fuertemente.

-Mi niño... - susurró al oído con voz quebrada. Se aclaró la garganta y se separó para mirarme. - Cómo has crecido.

Cuando te encuentras en una situación como esa, no sabes qué decir. Aquellas palabras me sonaron diferentes, bonitas y originales, aunque fuesen de lo más corrientes y absurdas.

-Papá... - Mis palabras sonaban raras y torpes. Me sentía completamente estúpido.

-No debiste hacerlo.

-Tuve que hacerlo. Necesito respuestas, necesito recuperar mi vida...

-Tranquilízate. Las respuestas ya llegarán. Déjame disfrutar de este momento un poco más.

Me relajé totalmente durante breves instantes al oír sus palabras. Sin embargo, mi mente no tardó en ser un hervidero de problemas.

-No tenemos tiempo, papá. Estamos en Hueco Mundo a merced de los hollows que no te imaginas como han evolucionado en los últimos años.

-Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé. Aizen resultó ser distinto a como nos lo esperábamos. Pero ahora mismo no hay ninguna presencia cerca.

-No tardará en haberla, no será difícil de detectar nuestra ubicación utilizando una _Garganta_ tan inestable.

-Está bien. Lo siento, es que todo este tiempo... sin verte, volver a la vida, un viaje como este y también está la costumbre de que todo suceda a una velocidad muy inferior. - Me quedé estupefacto ante esa última revelación. - Sí, el tiempo se deforma de una manera espantosa cuando uno...

-Es impresionante que puedas recordar eso...

-¿Por qué? ¿Debería olvidarlo?

-Nadie suele recordar cuando vuelve a la vida, es una ley natural. Sino la reencarnación no serviría para nada.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Es igual, no hay tiempo para explicarte todo el proceso de resurrección. No se si sabes que he de moverme contrarreloj. Soy un proscrito de la Sociedad de las Almas y ello tiene connotaciones, ¿recuerdas? ¿El reloj de arena, el raíl, la muralla?

-Sí, sí. Es cierto, entonces debemos darnos mucha prisa. - Se alteró ahora que había aterrizado en tierra. - Pero antes, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre, qué son esas, manchas, heridas? - Se había fijado en mis brazos y mi cuello mientras gesticulaba.

-No es nada. Es un efecto secundario de la técnica. He tenido que darte parte de mi alma para poder resucitarte antes de que me detuviesen. Tuve que actuar como catalizador.

-¿Que no es nada? - Me agarró de los brazos y examinó aquellas manchas negruzcas que se repartieron por mi cuerpo. - ¡Eres un insensato! ¡Podrías haber muerto, ¿qué digo?, ¿qué podría haber pasado de quedarte sin alma?!

-No seas dramatista. Llevo muchos años planeando esto y voy a por todas, papá. No pienso escatimar en esfuerzos y menos me voy a preocupar por unas cuantas manchitas. Necesito saber la verdad y arreglar las cosas.

Traté de pasarme la mano por la melena, un gesto que hacía cuando me ponía nervioso, pero no estaba, no tenía el pelo largo de antes, ahora tenía una capa irregular y bastante corta de cabello lo cual me puso aún más nervioso. Mi padre se hallaba plantado frente a mi, malhumorado y extrañado ante mi reacción.

-Vamos, papá. Tienes que contármelo todo. Es la única manera de volver al _Seireitei_ con los que me quieren.

Sopesó mis palabras largo rato. Ya habían detectado nuestra presencia y se nos acababa el tiempo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Toushiro**_

Te encontraste entre dunas. Dunas que te rodeaban por doquier. Cada dirección era un camino ilimitado. Tu corazón actuó como una brújula sin norte. Sentías que debías buscar el camino, la senda correcta. Estabas helado. Hacía tanto frío que no podías moverte, no podías pensar, únicamente sentías esa angustia que presionaba por que te decidieses. Sólo una dirección entre infinitas posibilidades.

No había ninguna señal. Ni estrellas sobre tu cabeza, ni distinción entre un horizonte u otro. Solamente estaba el frío, las dunas y tú mismo, inmovilizado, solo y perdido.

Comenzaste a temblar espasmódicamente. Sentías como si fueses a desfallecer en cualquier momento. ¿Qué hacer? ¿A dónde ir?

Llamaste a todos los que querías. Imploraste su ayuda, pero nadie estaba ahí para ayudarte. De repente se formó una imagen en tu mente: Mayuri...

Una fina capa de hielo que envolvía tu cuerpo estalló en mil pedazos.

Mayuri.

Ya no te importaba el camino. Habías reaccionado. Ese hombre te había burlado y vencido. Tu orgullo se elevó junto con tu mirada. Ardiente y renovado te dispusiste a hacer lo que tenías que hacer...

-Venganza.

Aquella voz resonó por todo el desierto. Comenzaste a recobrar el sentido. Esto era un sueño, un sueño que ya habías tenido muchas veces.

No, esta vez era distinto.

Te dispusiste a dar el primer paso.

-¿Estas seguro?

La voz te interrumpió. Un majestuoso dragón de alas cristalinas y cuerpo y cabeza diamantinos descendió ante tu mirada. Su magnificencia y elegancia turbó tu mente durante un segundo.

-Tu camino no es la venganza, Toushiro. - Sus palabras calaban en tu mente como si tu mismo las dijeses. - Acepta la derrota. Mayuri ha sido más inteligente que tú; resígnate y aprende. Recuerda lo que te ha hecho porque ello te hará más fuerte y sabio.

Tu cerebro analizó punto por punto tu conversación con Mayuri. Cuando entraste en su despacho y cientos de diminutas bacterias se colaban por tus pulmones al respirar. Viste como al sentarte las bacterias reaccionaron a la aleación del material sobre el que te encontrabas.

Mayuri te tenía en sus garras.

Para cuando te habías levantado, no había parte de tu cuerpo que no se hallase repleta de microbios dañinos. Para cuando empezaste a andar, sólo hizo falta un gesto del capitán del 12º Escuadrón para que tomasen el control.

Volviste a oír entre el eco las palabras de su boca de acero:

-Lozz Kasiraghi. Él me da algo que quiero y yo le doy algo que quiere. El poder de ese Ryoka... pronto será mío. - De nuevo aquella risotada. Sin embargo, había algo más. Su mirada se desvió durante un milisegundo, Y viste el sobre, el sobre sobre su escritorio... - Yamamoto sólo quiere su katana legendaria. Eso me dará el espacio que necesito.

De pronto te encontraste en tu cuarto con Matsumoto y sus enormes pechos demasiado cerca de ti. Diste un respingo y ella estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Dios, Matsumoto! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Isane**_

Llegó la hora del descanso de media mañana, tal y como lo llamaba Unohana-sama. Ya estaba allí cuando te presentaste en la sala de té. Habías estado toda la mañana con Matsumoto hablando sobre Kirtash y qué podíais hacer, hasta que Matsumoto recibió un mensaje de Nemu-san.

-Hola, Isane-san. ¿Llevas toda la mañana fuera?

-Sí, lo siento Unohana-sama. Sé que tengo mucho que hacer, no hay excusa.

-Sé que lo harás bien, Isane-san.

Le notaste algo extraño en su mirar. ¡Por poco te olvidas de preguntarle cómo había ido la reunión!

-Unohana-sama, ¿qué fue lo que tratasteis en la reunión? - Dijiste algo alterada.

-Caprichos y pretensiones del capitán Yamamoto.

-¿Cómo puede hablar así del Comandante General? - Su sola mirada te intimidó.

-Isane-san. Tú conocías al chico ese, Kirtash, ¿verdad? - Apartaste tu mirada al suelo con expresión triste. - El chico con el que cenaste ayer, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, es cierto.

-Ayer no mi imaginé ni por un segundo que era él.

-Debí decírselo, Unohana-sama. - Volviste a mirarla a los ojos.

-No, no querías hablar, era normal. - Ella te mostró una cálida sonrisa. - Ese hombre, es... un proscrito.

Te quedaste catatónica. Con los ojos desorbitados soltaste un involuntario: "No".

-Fue decisión del Consejo. Fue exiliado sin remedio. Condenado a vagar por algún limbo o mundo desconocido.

-Eso... es una pena muy elevada. - Las lágrimas brotaron silenciosas.

-Sí, lo es. Ukitake y yo nos opusimos entre otros, pero la mayoría optó por una de las penas máximas.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Kirtash... Él sería incapaz de hacer algo que mereciese tal castigo.

-Se le imputó un cargo injusto y aún creo que amañado, en parte.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, cuales fueron los cargos?

Unohana se paró un momento antes de comenzar el relato.

-Fue una convención bastante especial. Reunieron a todos los capitanes y algunos otros mandamás en la Academia Shinigami. Algo totalmente fuera de lo común. En un principio el único tema que debía tratarse, que yo supiese, fue la petición, hacia ya tiempo, de tutor legal de Kirtash por parte de Ukitake-taicho.

-Eso explica la acogida que le hizo ayer en su casa. - Comentaste. Ella asintió comprensiva.

-Aquel día la escuela organizaba unas misiones para los alumnos, entre ellos tú.

-Lo recuerdo. Kirtash no quería ir, ¿era por eso?

-No lo sé. Que yo sepa nadie le mandó acudir a la reunión, así que como todo alumno debería haber ido.

-Sí, al final fue. Fue como un cambio de última hora. Matsumoto y yo nos enteramos más tarde, cuando se nos recogió a toda la Academia en el Dojo de entrenamiento. Nemu nos dijo que Kirtash estaba con Gin Ichimaru en una misión.

Unohana volvió a asentir, lejos de molestarse por tus interrupciones.

-En la reunión se trataron muchos casos algo triviales. Estaban rodeando el tema principal: Lozz Kasiraghi.

-Recuerdo que ese era el apellido de Kirtash.

-Así es. Es el nombre de una de las antiguas familias más poderosas del _Seireitei, _pero que fue exterminada. Eran nobles, y su nombre se llevó la victoria de muchas de las batallas de la última Gran Guerra. Apenas se habla de ello, pues fue hace mucho tiempo y nadie quiere rememorarlo. Kirtash fue el único superviviente de la familia. Su madre cayó enferma y su padre y su tío murieron también, aunque aún es un misterio cómo pasó. El gran poder de esta familia radicaba en su legado, una katana, cosa inaudita entre los shinigamis, pues las katanas no contienen ninguna propiedad que no le otorgue el usuario. No obstante, esta katana es especial. Aunque nadie sabe bien hasta qué punto. Todo son rumores. Yo nunca he podido verla muy de cerca.

-Yo sólo la vi una vez. El día de la presentación. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Kirtash, como todos los estudiantes uno a uno, hizo el gesto reverencial desenfundando la katana. Nunca olvidaré aquel sonido. Todos nos giramos hacia él (incumpliendo la normativa), el director sonrió ampliamente...

-Yo también estaba allí.

-Cierto. Desde aquel día, Kirtash no hizo más que rechazar duelos con todo estudiante de la Academia.

-Me lo imaginaba. Todos pensaron que llegaría muy lejos. Kenpachi ardía de impaciencia, siempre con su afán de encontrar adversarios dignos. - Sonrió.

-¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Hubo una reyerta. Los capitanes no pudimos enterarnos muy bien. Yamamoto ordenó enseguida que se reuniese y protegiese a todos los alumnos. El Director se puso en marcha sin demora. En pocas horas nos informaron de que los alumnos que habíais ido a la misión habíais regresado y estabais a salvo. Todos menos Kirtash y Gin. Aquel asunto llegó al extremo de reunir hasta a los tenientes de cada escuadrón y las Fuerzas Especiales se pusieron en movimiento. ¿Sabías que Gin y Kirtash tuvieron que enfrentarse a un Adjuchas en su misión?

Te quedaste helada. Un Adjuchas para una misión de alumnos de primer año, eso era imposible.

-Algo que nos dejó completamente obnubilados, al igual que a ti. Quisimos salir en su búsqueda en cuanto nos enteramos pero llegó otro mensaje diciendo que los tenientes se habían ocupado y habían encontrado a los chicos... Habían acabado con aquel Adjuchas y regresaban ilesos y sin idea de lo que se cocía en la Academia.

-Es increíble...

-El profesor al cargo fue fuertemente amonestado por aquel innecesario peligro. Utilizar un Adjuchas como objetivo de un entrenamiento estaba inquebrantablemente prohibido. Fue expulsado.

-El profesor Hiro...

-Todo parecía volver a la normalidad. La reyerta parecían haber sido unos hollows que se escaparon de las prisiones habilitadas por la Academia. Se ve que en la preparación de vuestra misión, algo había sido amañado para que Kirtash y Gin se enfrentasen al Adjuchas y que los hollows se escapasen de la prisión.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Fue la explicación que se dio. Nadie sabía que había pasado exactamente. Volvamos al tema de la reunión. En un principio Kirtash iba a ser expulsado de la Academia y, por tanto, su estancia en la villa de los Lozz Kasiraghi peligraba también. Respecto a la concesión de tutor a Ukitake-taicho, no fue una concesión fácil, he de decir. El chico tenía ya un "representante legal" que pudiese ampararlo y para ser su tutor, Ukitake-taicho fue _obligado_(o esa fue mi impresión) a firmar que el chico renunciase a sus bienes heredados a cambio de seguir en el Seireitei bajo su tutela. Esto fue porque Kirtash había infringido las normas de la Academia y no se podía quedar en el Seireitei si no se convertía en shinigami, a lo que Ukitake alegó que al hacer la misión el chico había demostrado que se merecía otra oportunidad en la Academia. Yamamoto se oponía. Decía que ya se le habían concedido demasiadas oportunidades, que el chico no valía más que la katana que llevaba. Decían que había sido Gin, en ese momento un estudiante indudablemente sobresaliente, quien había acabado con el Adjuchas y eso no le daba derecho a permanecer en la Academia... - Se detuvo a tomar lo que le quedaba del té. Parecía estar frío.

-¿Y qué paso?

-El director, defendió la postura de Ukitake, aunque no dudaba que las palabras de Yamamoto podían ser perfectamente ciertas. Hubo una especie de votación. Claramente muchos de los presentes defendieron a Yamamoto, pero Lozz Kasiraghi era un gran nombre, y Ukitake y el Director obtuvieron sus votos para ganar.

-Supongo que a Yamamoto no le sentaría muy bien.

-Yo no iba a echar a un pobre chico solo porque no quisiera luchar.

-Me extraña que no hablases en defensa de Kirtash.

-Y lo hice. Pero la normativa era clara. Yo amparaba a la gente que no tenía mucha destreza para luchar, sin embargo, no podía defender a un chico que se negaba entrenar como los demás, condición indispensable para aprobar. "Estamos ante un claro caso de vanidad" dijo Yamamoto.

-Eso es mentira. No era vanidoso. Sólo... no podía enfrentarse a los demás.

-Por voluntad, no por que no pudiera. Eso para ellos ya es vanidad. Encajaba totalmente con el papel de noble frustrado de Kirtash, aunque Ukitake y yo habíamos hablado con el Director y sabíamos que eso no era así.

-Bueno, pero entonces acordasteis que el seguiría en la Academia. ¿Como pudo acabar...?

-¿Exiliado?

-...Sí.

-Un tercer mensaje llegó...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Kirtash**_

_**Su padre II**_

-Ya fue hace mucho. Tu madre, Azalea, cayó enferma. Poco después de concebirte. Al nacer tú, ella se quedó muy débil... - Aquello me apenó en extremo. Cuando era pequeño siempre me sentí tan culpable por la muerte de mi madre... Él se dio cuenta. - ¡No, no es culpa tuya! Hijo mío, no pongas esa cara. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Mi abuelo. Me lo decía tantas veces que supongo que llegué a pensarlo sin querer.

-¡Ah, mi padre! ¡Patán engreído! No debías escuchar demasiado a ese viejo. Si no hubiésemos muerto no tendrías que oír sus quejidos y sandeces.

-Le quería igualmente...

-Todos le queríamos, pero era demasiado perfeccionador, inalterable y amenazador. Bastaba una palabra suya para que nos encogiésemos como bebés. Mi hermano y yo le teníamos auténtico miedo en ocasiones. Y qué decir que tu abuela no era mucho más dulce. Pero no me voy a enrollar con historias familiares. Él te crió y creo que lo ha hecho bastante bien... - Se detuvo observándome. - Te pareces mucho a tu madre...

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Dicen que os asesinaron a todos. Que aquello hizo a mi abuelo dimitir de su puesto en la División 0. ¿Quién fue, padre? Tengo que saberlo.

-¿Asesinarnos? No, no nos asesinaron. - Interrumpió tajantemente y extrañado ante esa idea. - Fue en combate. Tú tienes a _Densetsu_, sabes el efecto que tiene sobre la gente. Tu tío y yo... eramos uña y carne, hasta que tu abuelo nos dio la noticia de que dejaba la capitanía. Llegó la hora de que dejase _Densetsu_ a uno de nosotros... Y me eligió a mí... - Desvió la mirada con pesar. - Tu tío, Hafarlok nunca lo acepto. - Tragué saliva. Aquella revelación difería en extremo con lo que el abuelo y demás gente me habían contado. - Tuve que hacerlo... o te mataría. Sabía que me ganaría si no usaba aquella técnica. Una técnica suicida, pero tu salvación al fin y al cabo.

Yo estaba mudo de asombro con mis deseos de venganza frustrados y aterrado ante el hecho de haber resucitado a mi padre, haber importunado al sueño eterno para nada. Tuve la necesidad de sentarme y me dirigí a el único lugar seco de la cueva.

-No lo puedo creer. Tantos años pensando que os habían asesinado... Y fue la ambición de mi propio tío la que destruyó la familia...

-Tu abuelo no sabía nada, era lógico que pensase algo así. No tenía ningún contacto con nosotros.

-Es tan difícil pensar que fue él... En vez de un hombre o grupo al que sentenciar sin escrúpulos...

-La venganza no lleva a ninguna parte hijo. - Apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro mientras yo sujetaba mi cabeza incrédulo, sin saber qué hacer.

-Lo sé... Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de sentir este impulso que lleva alimentándose de aquella historia todo este siglo de condena... - Él se dio la vuelta un instante.

-Alguien se acerca.

Allí nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos como si así recuperásemos todo el tiempo perdido; en una intensa y sincera mirada. Esperando...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Toushiro**_

Para cuando Matsumoto se enteró de todo lo que había pasado ya era mediodía.

-¡Entonces ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es descubrir qué contiene el sobre! - Exclamó Matsumoto.

-Pero ahora ya el sobre no estará allí. Sea lo que sea lo que contuviese, Mayuri ya estará trabajando con ello o lo habrá destruido o escondido. No, ir hasta allí no nos servirá de nada. Aunque pudiésemos entrar en ese laboratorio, es un auténtico infierno. No encontraríamos nada o no sabríamos ni siquiera qué es lo que estaría delante de nuestras narices.

-Nemu-san es amiga mía. Podría ayudarnos.

-¿Eres amiga de esa... cosa?

-Fuimos juntas a la Academia. - Asintió ella feliz.

-Insisto en que no creo que consigamos nada más que el peligro que implica andar jugando con las cosas de Mayuri.

-Iré yo sola. No sospecharán.

-Eres mi teniente, es algo sospechoso después de que halla estado allí, ¿no crees? - Soltaste para que se enterase de la evidencia del asunto.

-¡Qué va! Es de lo más normal que el teniente vaya a donde haya estado el Capitán.

-¡Para Mayuri, no para el resto del mundo al que no le importa!

-¡Ah!, pues... ¡qué más da! - Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, sus flotadores impedían que los razonamientos llegasen a su cerebro...

-Qué nula eres.

-¿Qué dices? - disimuló ella mientras salía por la puerta.

Imparable... pero Matsumoto no era tonta, o al menos no del todo, no se atrevería a meterse con Mayuri.

Sin darle más vueltas te dirigiste al lugar del 2º Escuadrón. Si alguien sabía algo más respecto a aquello era Soi Fong y sus Fuerzas Especiales. Seguro que ya habían analizado las pruebas del lugar donde Kirtash había desaparecido.

-Vengo a ver a la capitana Soi Fong.

-Está ocupada. ¿Qué es lo que quiere Hitsugaya-taicho?

-Necesito hablar con ella sobre el ryoka.

-Háganle pasar, se oyó su voz.

Traspasaste las puertas hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Qué sabes Hitsugaya?

-Mayuri le ayudó a escapar. Hicieron un trato.

-¿Algo que yo no sepa? - Te quedaste algo traspuesto ante sus palabras, pero tenías la respuesta.

-Un sobre. El capitán tiene un sobre que debió serle proporcionado por el propio ryoka. No sé lo que contiene, pero nada bueno supongo.

-¿Así que mayuri le concedió el poder de crear una _garganta_ por un simple sobre?

-No sabemos lo que contiene. Lo que parece simple puede ser algo muy valioso.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Era sólo un comentario irónico.

-¿Y qué es lo que van a hacer las FFEE al respecto?

-Trasladaremos el caso al superior y conseguir el permiso para desmantelar los planes del capitán. Algo nada sencillo, añadiría.

-No hay un... método... ¿más rápido?

-Considerando el caso, no me atrevería a infiltrarme en un laboratorio y menos conociendo a Mayuri. Necesito plenos derechos.

-Está bien, gracias igualmente Soi Fong.

-Gracias a ti, Hitsugaya.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Matsumoto**_

Nemu te esperaba a las puertas del laboratorio.

-¡Nemu-san! Pszzt, ¡aquí! - Susurraste escondida entre la vegetación.

-¿Matsumoto, qué haces escondida ahí?

-Tu capitán no nos puede ver.

Nemu se acercó al lugar donde te encontrabas y se agazapó junto a ti.

-Bien, necesito que cojas algo de Mayuri por mí.

-Ni hablar.

-Vamos no te pongas así Nemu-san. Es por el bien mayor. Al menos podías haberme dicho que Kirtash había pasado por el laboratorio antes... me lo debes.

Se lo pensó un rato y te miró a los ojos. ¿Quién podría negarse a ti? Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

-Necesito el sobre que está en su escritorio.

-¿Un sobre?

-Sí, un sobre. Tráemelo y estaremos en paz.

-Si puedo...

Se alejó sin más y entró en el laboratorio.

Esperaste un buen rato hasta que te dio un sueño repentino. No podías mantener el peso de tu cuerpo y caíste como un tronco sobre los arbustos y te quedaste completamente dormida.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Isane**_

-El tercer mensaje decía que Kirtash y Gin ya habían regresado, y ambos fueron enviados al dojo con los demás alumnos.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si Kirtash no estaba. Matsumoto y yo estubimos buscándoles todo el tiempo y sólo encontramos a Gin horas después.

-Normal que no lo vieses porque mandamos que fueran a buscarles. Con todo lo que había pasado con el Adjuchas y demás errores de la academia, decidimos llegar al fondo del asunto.

-¿Y por qué volvió sólo Gin?

-Porque hubo otro imprevisto. Ocurrió lo que nadie esperaría que ocurriese. Y ahora resulta aún más imposible de creer. El teniente de Shinji, Aizen...

-Aizen...

-Sí, por él fue por lo que desterraron a Kirtash. Aunque por aquel entonces nadie sabía que era quien hoy sabemos que es. Él era un teniente como otro cualquiera y si te digo la verdad, aún no puedo saber si él fue el culpable de lo que ocurrió, porque aunque Aizen sea ahora el que está amenazando al mundo shinigami, no podemos hacerle culpable de todo lo que haya pasado.

-Pues no me extrañaría que fuese por su culpa.

-El caso fue que se encontró a Aizen muerto.

Te quedaste completamente muda y recordaste el miedo que te recorrió cuando se encontró hacía algún tiempo el cuerpo de Aizen atravesado en lo alto de un edificio.

-Pero, ¿cómo, por qué?

-Kirtash. Él lo mató. Recuerdo haber inspeccionado el cuerpo. Estaba muerto, estaba completamente segura. Su alma de shinigami no estaba allí. Además, allí estaba Gin, que aunque no tuviese más que su eterna sonrisa en la cara, nos dijo que Kirtash lo había matado. Todos nos mostramos excépticos. ¿Kirtash, el cual nunca había luchado contra nadie, iba a tener la fuerza suficiente como para acabar con un teniente? Incrédulos forzamos a Gin a que dijese la verdad. No había nadie más allí, todo estaba fuertemente vigilado y esa zona era la que Aizen estaba destinado a vigilar y estaba en el camino de Kirtash hacia nuestra reunión. Pero como te dije, la autopsia declaró que lo que Gin decía era la verdad.

-¡Pero era un truco de Aizen! ¿Cómo iba a acabar con un teniente un estudiante de la academia y menos él, que nunca había combatido?

-Nadie sabe qué es lo que realmente ocurrió. Pero se decidió el castigo y Kirtash fue capturado y enviado al exilio. No había defensa posible.

-Pero si Aizen estaba muerto... ¿cómo es que volvió a la vida?

-Tampoco lo sabemos, no tengo ninguna duda de que es él, si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Sin embargo, es otro enigma más. Todo se decidió chabacanamente y se hizo un apaño. En cuanto decidimos el destino de Kirtash, todos nos habíamos retirado de la reunión. Yamamoto y sus operarios se encargarían de ejecutar la condena. Aizen, poco tiempo después, volvió sin un rasguño aunque no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado; Yamamoto nunca volvió a hablar del tema y la katana que algunos pensabamos que quería para sí el primer capitán, desapareció junto con Kirtash.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Kirtash**_

_**Inesperado encuentro**_

Los pasos sonaban lentos y mis ojos no se desviaron de la mirada de mi padre hacia el recién aparecido _Espada_ hasta que oí su voz grave y tranquila.

-¿Ya ni me recuerdas?

-Vortice. –No podía creer que él estuviera aquí. Impresionado me di la vuelta-. ¿Tú... un _Espada_?

-Cómo cambian los tiempos, verdad. Casi medio siglo.

-Y esta vez somos enemigos.

-Jugarretas del destino. Estás diferente, cuando te conocí eras una bestia.

-Gracias por el piropo, pero no era una bestia, al menos yo no me veía así. Es hermoso ser un hollow.

-Permíteme que lo dude. –Él sonrió.

-No espero que lo entiendas.

-Tú mismo estabas destrozado cuando te liberé de tus instintos sangrientos. –Hubo silencio-. Y ahora trabajas para un shinigami. Un shinigami que gobierna con la mentira y juega con los más sagrado: el equilibrio. ¿Qué te ha llevado a unirte a él? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Él ha visto la muerte. Lo sé, está en su mirada. Está más muerto que todos nosotros. –Yo desvié la mirada a mi padre-. Es un maestro en ocultar la verdad, pero es más sabio que todos nosotros, quiero decir, su forma de ver las cosas es distinta, nueva y me ha abierto los ojos. Quiero seguir su camino, quiero romper el equilibrio y descubrir que hay detrás de él, de todo esto.

-Ver a la muerte no le hace más sabio, Vortice. Únicamente juega a ser un Dios. No hay nada que descubrir salvo el caos.

-Pues descubramos el caos, rompamos con esta monotonía sin sentido.

-Otro revolucionario... Vortice, no tengo tiempo, quiero hablar con Aizen.

-Aizen-sama está muy ocupado y permíteme decir que no podrás llegar hasta él. Los 10 _Espadas_ le protejen y no suele aceptar audiencias sin más.

-Quizás de mi si que la acepte.

Él se quedó extrañado. ¿Por qué de él iba a aceptar una audiencia?

-Kirtash, te debo algo más que mi vida, así que te haré un favor. Intentaré hablar con los _Espadas_ para que no te ataquen, pero no te prometo nada.

-Ven con nosotros. Nosotros no conocemos bien este lugar. Podrías indicarnos como llegar hasta él.

Lo pensó bastante rato como luchando contra algún tipo de norma establecida, pero al final aceptó.

_Hueco Mundo_ era un lugar oscuro y de tuneles angostos hasta que llegamos a los dominios de Aizen. El palacio de _Las Noches_.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Matsumoto**_

-Despierta. -...- Despierta, Matsumoto, despierta.

Oíste lo que apenas era un susurro. Poco a poco abriste los ojos, aún te pesaban los parpados como si hubieses tenido un sueño agitado y poco reparador.

-Es el momento de sacarte de aquí.

Percibiste el sonido de como desabrochaba las ataduras de la camilla en la que te encontrabas. Te incorporaste rápidamente después de saber qeu había pasado.

-¡Me dormí!

-Shhh.

El efusivo gesto de Nemu la puso en situación.

-Perdón. –Dijo con una sonrisita de traviesa como si aquello fuese un juego.

-¡No toques nada! –Soltó con un susurro más fuerte cuando empezaste a mirar y pretender tocar los aparatos de los laboratorios.

-¿Para qué sirve esto? ¿Y esto?

Te detuviste de pronto paralizada. La mirada de Nemu era como un ataque directo. Por un momento sentiste como un bajón de tensión y fiebre. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Nemu se giró y siguió su camino, el sentimiento se fue.

-Uff, pensé que estaba enferma...

Esta vez Nemu no se paró ni la miró. La seguiste hasta la salida sin rechistar ni interrumpir una vez más.

Una vez en la calle, bastante alejadas del laboratorio, y después de mirar y asegurarse de que no había nadie en ninguna dirección, se detuvo y te miró de nuevo.

-Matsumoto, no pude coger el sobre.

-Me lo temía.

-Te capturó antes de que llegase al despacho. No me di ni cuenta de que había salido de allí. Después volvió al despacho. Lo vi abrir el sobre que estaba sobre su escritorio.

-Wow, ¿lo viste? ¿Qué era? – Ella hizo caso omiso a tu emoción y tu forma de cogerle las manos y zarandearle para que te lo dijese.

-Era una llave.

-¡¿Una llave?! ¡Qué emocionante! Tengo que decírselo a Shiro-chan e Isane-san, tú entérate de dónde es la llave. Sigue a Mayuri-taicho como haces siempre... jajajaja, espiar a Mayuri, ¡esta misión va a ser divertida!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ukitake**_

Entraste lentamente. Hacía mucho que no entrabas allí. Recordaste aquellos tiempos, hacia más de un siglo ya...

Recordaste su olor, su sonrisa al recibirte, su cálido abrazo. Los pasos por la casa, el té recién hecho. Te sentaste en el lugar de siempre. Sus manos cogieron la tetera y sirvió el té con la gracia de una bailarina.

Recordaste también las agradables conversaciones, a veces sin sentido ninguno, que acababan con una gran sonrisa o una carcajada. Y después escondidos en la habitación hicisteis el amor una y otra vez. Habíais perdido los papeles. Era algo prohibido. Pero se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, sus piernas. Su pelo agitándose, las sábanas revueltas, el deseo desenfrenado, el amor desatado. Cómo fuiste tan estúpido...

Encontraste su diario cuando Kirtash fue condenado. No soportabas la idea y te aferraste a el recuerdo de ella, Azalea... La mujer más increíble...

Empezaste a leer el diario cómo lo habías hecho una y otra vez en aquella época tan triste y dolorosa.

Alcanzaste la frase que había agudizado tu dolor hasta convertirse en una angustia insoportable.

"Yo que me las doy de sincera, por qué no soy capaz de decirle que es suyo, de irme del lado de un hombre que odio y criar a esta criatura que llevo dentro en un lugar mejor."

Todavía te apenaban esas palabras.

"Fue un error, un error que cometería una y otra vez. Pero ya no puedo verle. No puedo tocarle. Quiero que sepa que es suyo, quiero que toque mi vientre y sienta la vida que surge dentro de mi y luchar porque no viva en esta familia de locos..."

De pronto se oyó el ruido de la puerta.

Desapareciste en la habitación más cercana: ésa habitación. Observaste a través de la puerta.

¿Mayuri? ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Cómo había logrado entrar?

Se paró en el umbral unos instantes. No te detectó. De repente se puso a revolver todo. ¿Qué buscaba?

-¿Qué haces aquí Mayuri? – Te decidiste a salir. Él se sobresaltó en extremo. – Así que fuiste tú quien ayudó a Kirtash a escapar. – Él se quedó en silencio. –Gracias. – Otra sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Por nada. Acéptalas sin más.

-¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí? Está prohibido y nadie tiene la llave.

Le enseñaste tu propia copia.

-¿Cómo...?

-Soy el tutor legal de Kirtash, ¿recuerdas? – Mentiste. Aquello no era excusa, pero él no podía saberlo. - ¿Cuál es tu explicación? –Mayuri se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba a su alrededor. – Veo que él te la dio, ¿verdad? A cambio de algo. ¿Qué esperas encontrar aquí?

-No te lo voy a decir.

-Ah, por supuesto. Entonces me quedaré a observarte.

Mayuri pareció pensar. Seguramente estaría pensando en varias formas de matarte por ser tan molesto, pero al final llegó a una conclusión.

-Puedes mirar, no voy a impedírtelo, pero no interfieras.

-No lo haré, es la decisión de mi... de Kirtash.

-Ya veo.

Volvió a revolver cajones hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-Tu...cuaderno, déjame verlo.

-¿Esto?, No, es personal.

En un instante ya estaba agarrando el otro extremo con su robótica cara mirándote fijamente.

-Esto es lo que busco.

-Pues olvídate, es mío.

-No es tuyo. Es de una muerta. Dámelo.

-No.

-Dámelo, no tienes derechos sobre él.

-Soy el tutor de Kirtash y esto le pertenece.

-Es un exiliado y ya no le pertenece nada. Suéltalo.

-¡NO!

Aquella ira y autoridad no eran propias del capitán del treceavo escuadrón. Ambos os quedásteis mirándoos.

-Sólo déjame verlo.

Estabas confuso, ¿Por qué iba a querer...? Ah, ahora te acordaste. No le habías prestado atención a esa parte. La parte en la que escribía sobre su trabajo.

-Esta bien. Te daré la parte que quieres, porque es la decisión de Kirtash. Pero no te dejaré ver el resto. Harás una copia y me lo traerás de vuelta.

-Me parece justo.

Ambos os dirigísteis a sentaros cómodamente al salón donde arrancaste ordenadamente las hojas del cuaderno de Azalea. Un trabajo extenso, de casi toda una vida. A veces te hablaba de él. Era una mujer impresionante en todos los ámbitos.

-Aún no se para qué quieres esto... pero supongo que para nada bueno.

-Mis asuntos, son cosa mía. Yo he respetado los tuyos.

Asentiste y Mayuri se fue. Cuando estaba por el umbral le llamaste.

-Una cosa más. ¿Me das la llave, por favor? – Él respondió con una de sus histriónicas sonrisas y le lanzó la llave.

"Ya tiene otra copia", pensaste.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Kirtash**_

Caminamos bajo las bóvedas celestes creadas artificialmente según las explicaciones de Vortice. Era un contraste hermoso con el resto de Hueco Mundo como el paso del caos al orden.

Después de un tiempo empezó a ser desquiciante tanto espacio vacío. Dónde estaba todo el mundo. ¿Por qué no había ningún _Arrancar_, o algún _Espada_ cortándonos el paso?

-Esto está muy vacío. –Dije para romper el silencio.

Nadie dijo nada más.

Seguimos hasta unas puertas de dimensiones descomunales. "Si no hay nadie detrás de esta puerta será Vortice quién muera."

-Vortice, ¿quiénes son tus invitados?

Nos dimos la vuelta los tres.

-Ulquiorra... el 4º Espada, -susurró para mi-. Ulquiorra, han solicitado una audiencia con Aizen.

-Nadie solicita una audiencia con Aizen. –Respondió él.

-Ellos lo hacen.

-No llegarás hasta él. Te detendrán, ¿lo sabes verdad? El afecto de Aizen hacia ti sólo ha hecho que los demás te tengan un odio especial.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

El espada se quedó impasible ante el comentario.

-Más de uno sabe ya de tu traición al introducir estos shinigamis hasta aquí. Ten cuidado, Nnoitra está impaciente por cortarte el cuello desde hace tiempo.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque Aizen-sama sí les concede la audiencia, pero los _Espada_ no están de acuerdo.

-Pues que los obligue. –Intervine.

-Las cosas no funcionan así aquí. Adiós, Vortice.

Se dio la vuelta y andó hasta desaparecer.

-Seguimos entonces, ¿no? – Interrumpí los pensamientos de Vortice.

-Sí.

Tras las puertas llegamos a un paraje diferente, como si la siguiente sala fuese el exterior de la anterior.

Alguien estaba apoyado al otro lado de la parez.

-Conseguirás que te maten, rectifica y lucha contra el enemigo.

-Harribel...

Ella también desapareció. Ahora se oía una risa histérica.

-Sal de dónde estés Grimmjow – gritó Vortice.

-Pobre y patético Vortice. Tu presencia aquí es un insulto para todos.

-Aizen-sama quiere una audiencia con...

-¡Me importa un carajo! Eres una vergüenza para nosotros, vas a morir incluso antes que estos estúpidos shinigamis que pretenden llegar hasta Aizen.

Grimmjow se lanzó contra Vortice. Yo le empujé para que evitase el golpe y mi padre se apartó rápidamente.

-Tú, shinigami, no seas entrometido.

-El entrometido eres tú, quiero hablar con Aizen, ¿es tanto pedir?

-Aizen-sama para la escoria como tú.

Como un rayo le luxe la muñeca detrás de la espalda y le trocí el cuello para que oyese mis palabras:

-La escoria son los esbirros inútiles como tú. Estoy harto de la pleitesía que le rendís a semejante patán.

Volvió a reirse.

-Este esbirro te matará antes de que puedas siquiera oler a ese patán.

Se zafó con un rápido y felino movimiento para quedarse cara a cara.

-Veo que eres rápido, será divertido –comentó Grimmjow.

Volvió a lanzarse contra Vortice el cual recibió un buen puñetazo en el estómago seguido de un golpe en el plexo y una patada en la cara que lo lanzó por los aires.

Yo le alcancé e intenté golpearle en la parte posterior de la cabeza, sin embargo, se giró velozmente para interceptarmi movimiento y defenderse de la siguiente combinación de golpes. Cuando llegó el contraataque, lo evité rodando lateralmente.

En eso momento me fijé en dónde había ido a parar Vortice y vi como el tipo de antes, el tal Ulquiorra, volvía con Vortice en brazos.

-Grimmjow. – Dijo, y éste se detuvo en medio del siguiente ataque. Sonrió y contestó.

-¿Qué ocurre ya?

-Aizen me ha mandado a llamarte. Te necesita.

-¡Mierda, será oportuno!

Ulquiorra posó a Vortice a mis pies.

-No tiene nada, sólo está inconsciente. Vámonos Grimmjow.

-Otra vez será shinigami, prepárate.

Yo no dije nada, esperé a que desapareciesen. Entonces desperté a Vortice mientras mi padre se acercaba.

-Podías haberme ayudado. – Le dije a mi padre.

-Aún no controlo bien mi cuerpo.

-¿Dónde está? – Se despertó sobresaltado Vortice.

-Se ha ido con el rabo entre las piernas. – Respondí.

-Ese estúpido.

-¿Quién era?

-Grimmjow, el 6º _Espada_.

-...El 6º... era bastante fuerte.

-Vamos antes de que vuelva. – Dijo levantándose y poniéndose en camino.

-¿Aún está lejos?

-Un poco.

-Deberías indicarnos el camino y largarte, parece que te quieren ver muerto antes a ti que a nosotros.

-Grimmjow hace lo que le da la gana, el único que no debemos encontrarnos es Nnoitra.

-¿Él es el primer _Espada_ o algo?

-No, es el único que quiere matarme desde hace tiempo, el resto me respetan, salvo Grimmjow que no respeta nada.

-Supongo que con la fuerza que tienes más que respetarte, te ignorarán. – Intervino mi padre. Yo sonreí.

-Me da igual lo que opine un shinigami. ¿Queréis llegar hasta Aizen o no?


End file.
